


A Good Idea

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has had many good ideas, this is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Idea

As with many things in Hermione's life it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Many things were like that, perfect and crystalline in the quiet of her mind but rotten when released into the world.

This was one of them.

Criminal psychology had seemed like such a logical major for the girl who could never quite leave the war behind. She relished the idea of being able to stop the next Tom before he ever formed, or being able to spot the truth behind the next Snape's eyes.

Because Hermione had never stopped believing that war would come for her again and knowing who to trust was a worthy skill.

She excelled, because she knew no other way and they sent her cases to study and minds to understand but there was a remove the adrenaline trained into her blood could never accept.

She chose the BAU, affable Rossi and steady JJ, brittle Spencer and Morgan's mask and Hotch who more than anything else reminded her of Harry.

She chose them and the darkness they saw. She chose them even when she looked into their eyes and saw the darkness that looked back. She chose them but did not understand that the darkness in their eyes was only the reflection of the abyss into which they looked.

She had promised herself not to use legilimency on muggles, but promises are just a matter of 'I would never...until.' Hermione's until was a girl named Hillary and for the first time since she lay shaking beneath Bellatrix's wand Hermione knew true madness.

She had never before touched a mind that so repelled her, so coated her in filth and oil that she could not breathe, could not move. A mind which mired her deep in the abyss and set her to sink.

Even with bare eyes she has seen the abyss in them, and now she was drowning in it.


End file.
